Half Dog Man & Wolf Queen
by Reciecup14
Summary: As a certain hanyou grumbles on about Kagome choosin wolfboy over him, A certain wolfprincess who is now grown up and is queen of her tribe starts to fall for him. Will he notice her 'playful-maturity' and let the sparks fly? Read nd find out (dont worry im gonna re-write these things anyway so you dont have to read if u dont want 2)
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK I REALLY LIKE THIS FANFLIC SO B NICE ABOUT IT! R&R THANK U!

ME: Yay! I'm so excited!

INU: Aw shuddup!

AYAME: Come on 'Yasha, why you have to be like that?

INU: I'll act how I wanna act, got it?!

AYAME: Oh really?... (cracks knuckles)

ME: And to the story!

#$%^&^%$#%$%^%^$#$^&%$#%^#%^#$%%$#$$^&%$$%#%^$^^$$^%#$&^$%^

Chapter 1:

In a cave, hidden in the Northern Mountains, two female wolf demons could be seen.

"You know who you are, young child?" one asked.

"Yes, elder. I am Queen of the Northern White-coat Wolf Tribe." The other answered.

"Do you know your destiny?"

"Yes, elder. I must rebuild and restore the glory of my tribe in honor of grandfather."

"I see. But you cannot do it alone. You need the alliance of another tribe. The Eastern Brown-coat Wolf Tribe, perhaps."

"I cannot, elder."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Koga, the head alpha and leader, has chosen another to be his bride, a priestess." The elder sat contemplating.

"I will go to him, none the less, and forge the alliance through Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"That is her name, his mate."

"It seems that they are all traveling together. The wolf prince, the priestess; also traveling with them is a monk, demon-slayer, a kitsune and a hanyou." Her majesty tensed at the mention of the half-demon , but the tension was soon replaced by anger.

"His name is Inuyasha. Even though he is a hanyou, you shall not refer to him as an average one, elder." The old demon thought over the tone of voice her royal guest had used with her.

"It seems as though you have developed feelings with this 'Inuyasha'. Come, child. I shall show him to you." With that, they both stood and walked further into the cave to find a gigantic Witch's glass. In it, they saw an image of Inu's group. It then fast-forward to them engaging battle with one of Naraku's newest incarnations.

"I ask that you hurry, child. I fear that they cannot kill him alone." As the wolf demoness left, she took off at top speed, and picked up her speed with each passing second. Since she was now 21 she had gain her new inherited powers, she transformed into her true wolf demon form, which was about 3x the size of an average wolf. She was even faster than Koga now. She would catch up with the group in less than 10 minutes.

With the Inu-Gang…

ACTUALLY IN THE ORIGINAL I DIDN'T MARK OFF THE CHAPPIES QUITE RIGHT, CUZ I WAS JUST FREE-WRITIN… ANYWAYS PLZ REVIEW ND READ THE NXT ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK IM GETTING TIRED OF THESE A/N CUZ I HAVE NUTHIN TO SAY BUT READ AND REVIEW… SO BYE

(LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE STORY)

With the Inu'Gang…

"Huh?" was heard from Kagome. Koga heard this and was automatically concerned. "What's the matter, love?" Kagome began to shudder. "I'm getting a really bad feeling right now..." "I feel it too." Sango added. That being said, all 3 men prepared for battle while Shippou took off in hiding.

After another moment of waiting, a beam of light hit the ground in front of them. The impact of the blast caused a giant wave of rocks and debris to hurl towards them. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tesseiga to shield himself. Sango and Miroku hid behind Sango's Hiraikotsu, while Koga shielded Kagome, using his back. When the dust cleared, there he was, standing in the crater.

"Hello, old friends..." he said menacingly.

"Roshimaru, what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled.

_Okay! Descriptions! Kagome: She's wearing a traditional priestess outfit, but instead of the poufy pants, it's a maxi skirt. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga: They're wearing their usual. Roshimaru: He's wearing an outfit similar to Inuyasha's but its navy blue and he wears a black vest over it. Okay! Back to the story!_

Inuyasha positioned his transformed sword towards the demon. The dreaded incarnation merely smirked.

"It seems that Naraku wants to finish you off once and for all. And I was happy to oblige." He stated coolly.

"And what makes you think we'll let you kill us off?" Sango argued. He just chuckled at the comment.

"Have you all forgotten that I am the master of fire?!" With that, he sprung forth his hidden wires from his fingertips out towards the group. Inuyasha quickly moved out the way, just as Koga and Kagome did. As soon as he was sure that Kagome was safe, the proud wolf prince charged straight for the incarnation. Just as he attempted a roundhouse kick, however, Roshimaru launched his wires again, freezing him in his tracks. Kagome gasped.

"Koga!" Inuyasha just growled.

"Mangy wolf… Can't do nothin' right…" he mumbled.

"Aw shut up, muttface!" Sango just got irritated.

"Guys! This isn't the time to be fighting!"

"Feh! Watch how a real pro does it!" Inuyasha used his demonic speed and ran towards his enemy. As he was about to unleash his Wind-scar, Roshimaru unleashed his metallic threads out to the hanyou freezing him as well, with his sword high above his head.

"Nice going, dog-breath!" Inuyasha ignored his insult and struggled to cut himself loose, for his claws couldn't penetrate the wires. One by one, Roshimaru ensnared everyone in his grasp. He even sniffed out poor little Shippou who was hiding in an old log near the clearing. He was about to summon his fire when he started leering at Sango and Kagome.

"Hmm. Even though I have to kill you, I could have my way with the women first…" he said with a lecherous voice. Kagome looked frightened and prayed that someone or something would help them. Sango just had a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Oh well… Now prepare to die!" he shouted as he released his flames.

OMG! WELL I GUESS THAT'S THE END OF THE INU-GANG….. JUST KIDDING! READ ON TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE! AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANK U! ILY!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS JUST READ THE CHAPPIE ND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PEACE!

INU: Why couldn't I be the one the save everyone?!

ME: Cuz its MY story… Deal with it..

AYAME: …

INU: Well aren't ya goin to say anything, Ayame

AYAME: Hey I'm not getting in this one… Enjoy the story!

((^%#$$^$$^&%&*&^$#%$#$^^%*&^&%^$#% %%$^&^$*^%

_Last Time on Inuyasha: "Oh well… Now prepare to die!"_

With the Wolf Princess….

"I'm almost there.. Please hang on!" she thought as she ran. Even though she was fully capable of reaching them in time (especially now, in her full form), she still had a hint a worry in her eyes. As she neared the group, who were probably a few minutes away by now, she saw several images of Inuyasha

'What?' was all she thought. Inuyasha was staring at her, with his signature smirk, but there was something else. The look in his eyes were intense, especially because it looked as if it were at night. 'What is this vision telling me?' Then she saw scattered image of Inuyasha in battle and getting severely injured. This infuriated the young wolf girl which cause her to pick up her pace to get to the group faster. 'That look in his eyes… It looked as if… as if he were in-' Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a familiar scream coming from the clearing a few yards away from her.

Back With the Gang….

Everyone prepared for impact as Roshimaru's hot burning flames moved toward them. The guys were still struggling to regain their freedom while the girls were figuring out what to do before they get Bar-B-Q-ed. Just as the fire was nipping at their skin, what looked like a white blur, flew past them in all different directions, cutting through the wires. Everyone fell free, and watch as their rescuer came to a stop. Out came a large white wolf growling directly at her opponent.

Roshimaru saw this as a challenge and released his wires toward her. But the she-wolf was too fast, and came from behind him, raking her claws down his back. He screamed in agony, but just as she was about to deliver the final blow, massive swarms of Naraku's poisonous insects gathered him and flew him away until they couldn't see him anymore.

I'M TRYIN MY BEST TO CUT THEM OFF AT THE RIGHT MOMENTS… SO YOU'LL JUST HAV TO READ THE NXT CHAPPIE! REVIEW PLZ! SORRY THEYRE SO SHORT!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! THANK U!

ME: Oh my god…

INU: What's wrong with you?

ME: ….. I'm just so glad I don't have school this week.

INU: …. Damn youre so lame..

AYAME: Cant argue with you there….

ME: How 'bout the both of yall shut up…. Back to the story!

# $^&&%$$^^^%$#%&^%$%^%%$^&*%$#$^$^&%%&%%&%$#%&&

Back With the Gang…

Everyone blinked once, then twice at what they just witnessed. The wolf turned slightly, then fully around and walked past the middle of the group. She came to a stop and turned her head slightly to take a look at Inuyasha. 'He hasn't really changed..' she thought. Inuyasha just huffed and turned around muttering something like,

"Keh, I coulda handled that bastard, no problem.." She just continued walking past them and was a good distance away before Kagome spoke up.

"Hello! Thank you for saving us! Can I ask who you are?" She stopped in her tracks once again before a bright light engulfed her body. The group could see the wolf's body change from canine to human, as her arms thinned out and her body stood upright. When the light dissipated, there stood a beautiful humanoid, female wolf demon. She had long fire-red hair which stopped at her backside, and was pulled up in a half up-half down bun, with her lucky moon flower pinned in the middle. She wore a figure-flattering mini-dress, with a kimono jacket over it. To top it off, she wore cropped chest armor, made specifically for female warriors. Parts of it were a deep sapphire blue which complimented her emerald green eyes, beautifully.

Once again, everyone stood in awe, as her appearance dawned on them. Kagome gasped.

'Wait, that flower! Is that—' Koga finished her thoughts.

"Ayame…" Ayame, hearing her name, turned slowly to face the group.

"It's nice to see you all again." She said giving a small smile. Everyone kept their cool, while Kagome shrieked with excitement and practically **tackled** her with endless hugs. Sango followed closely behind.

"Oh my gosh! Ayame, where have you been?" Kagome squealed.

"You know, around.. Up in the Northern Mountains."

"Ayame, it's good to see you!" Sango added.

"And I love the outfit!"

"Thanks, I made it myself." she semi-bragged. Sango spoke up again.

"Wow, Ayame. You've really—" "Grown up?" Ayame cut her off, raising a delicate brow. Sango was a little taken aback by how she spoke.

"—Changed." She finished. She was about to talk to Ayame about it when Kagome piped up again.

"Hey, Ayame! Why don't you come along with us to catch up? Whaddoya say?" she asked.

'Hmm… I could just cut right to the chase and align to two tribes now, or spend time with them and find out what this vision of Inuyasha means…' Making up her mind, she nodded and walked towards the men with Kagome and Sango following.

In the corner of her eye, Ayame saw Kagome walk over to Koga to give him a light kiss on the cheek. She genuinely smiled and truly felt happy for them. She started remembering the days where she would hunt Koga down and attempt to convince him to marry her, and how she'd get all teary-eyed whenever he said he didn't remember the promise. She soon had realized that she never really loved Koga. She was just doing it in protection of her tribe and… well he was strong and handsome. And he was the alpha of his tribe. What more could you ask for?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Koga giving her looks.

'What's your purpose for coming back, Ayame? If it's to marry me, then you can forget it!' he thought.

While he was anxious about Ayame's reason for returning, Miroku was thinking of something else. Now seeing the beautiful transformation of the demoness, he picked back up on his ways.

"Why hello, Ayame! I must say it's a pleasure to see you have returned!" 'Just a little further—'

"If that hand comes anywhere near my ass, I'll use you as my pack's new human-ragdoll.." she growled. That being said, the monk kept his hands to himself during the majority of the walk.

I WANTED IT TO END WITH SUMTIN FUNNY ^.^ REVIEW PLZ! THANK U! ILY!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ AND REVIEW… BLAH BLAH BLAH…. U KNO THE DRILL…

ME: I REALLY don't feel like talking so I'm just gonna skip to the story. Enjoy!

$%$%$^$%#%$%$^%^ $#$$^&#%$%^^%$$&$%#$%$^$%

The group had been walking for an hour now, and it has been pretty uneventful, besides Kagome's curiosity getting the better of her and having to answer her constant questions. Other than that, it's been pretty quiet. After a few minutes of silence passed, Shippou, who was propped up on Kagome's shoulder, finally asked 'the' question.

"Uh.. Ayame?"

"Hm?" giving him a sideways glance. The little kitsune started fidgeting before he had the courage to ask.

"…. Are you planning to steal Koga from Kagome?" Kagome gasped.

"Shippou!—"

"It's alright, Kagome." Ayame said as she picked up the tiny fox-demon and sat him on her shoulder. She slowed her pace to where they were in the back so they could talk more privately. But what they didn't know was that a certain hanyou up ahead was listening in on the conversation.

With Everyone Except Ayame & Shippou…..

"Why do you think Shippou said that?... About Ayame stealing Koga?" Sango asked aloud.

"Maybe now that she's matured physically and mentally that her newly achieved attractivesness will lure him away from you, Kagome." Miroku suggested. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think that's it, Miroku. During a mating ritual, the mates mark each other. Demons mark their mates as a sign that they are taken, and that goes the same way for the male. She doesn't even need to see the mark to know that your taken because it gives off a distinctive scent." She said looking at Koga. Inuyasha didn't say anything, for he was listening intently on a conversation taking place at the back of the group.

With Ayame & Shippou….

"So what did you want to talk about, Ayame?" ayame thought over her words carefully so she wouldn't confuse the little kitsune for he was still just a child.

"I didn't want the others to know just yet, but since you asked me directly, it's only fair that I answer you directly." Shippou nodded in complete understanding. Ayame nodded in approval.

"So.. to answer your question Shippou: No I did not come back for Koga. In fact, I have no interest in Koga whatsoever." She stated. Then that sparked another question.

"Then why have you returned?" There was a pause before Ayame spoke again.

"You see Shippou, my tribe is coming closer and closer to extinction. My grandfather has passed, and I had just become Queen of my tribe. Even though I am capable of leading our troops and our battles, the numbers of our warriors are dropping furiously. I had already known that Koga mated with Kagome. But I was thinking that I could forge the alliance between the tribes through Kagome; we could mirror the bond of our friendship with the bond of our two tribes. Does that make any sense to you?" she finished.

"Hmm… a little…" he said thinking over everything she said. Ayame just smiled. She knew Shippou could listen to her, but to listen and summarize at the same time was asking a lot from a kid.

"Don't worry about it Shippou.. Thanks for listening.." she said with a gentle smile and ruffled his hair. With that Shippou smiled back at her, feeling proud of himself.

ON THE ORIGINAL, I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHIN PAST THIS PART SO I KINDA RAN OUT OF IDEAS. I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE SHIPPOU A MOMENT TO SHINE FIRST BEFORE I FORGET ABOUT HIM WHILE DOIN THE OTHER CHARACTERS, SO YEAH…. REVIEW PLZ! AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK WOULD HAPPEN, CUZ IM STILL TRYIN TO GET MY PLOTS SORTED OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS I'M SOO SORRY I'M LATE BUT PLZ READ & REVIEW!

AYAME: it's about time you came back.. Inu's been acting crankier than usual..

INU: yea right! Atleast I wasn't the one who decided to bitch around all day for no fuckin reason!

AYAME:… what.. was.. that?...

INU: *gulps* um.. nuthin…

ME:*sighs* please enjoy the rest of the story..

#$%$%^%^#$%#$%^$#$%%$&$#%$%%$^^$#$^&^%^%%$#$^#%^%^&

The group had been traveling still during the day and all has been uneventful besides everyone having the occasional staring contest. Up ahead was Inuyasha being watched by Ayame, being watched by Koga, being watched by Kagome, being watched by Shippo, being watched by Miroku (whose really just staring at Sango's ass), being watched by Sango (cuz she knoes he's watching her ass).

It eventually descended from day to night, so the gang decided to set up camp. Sango and Miroku walked off to get firewood, while 'coincidentally' Inuyasha and Ayame walked to a nearby stream to catch some fish.

With Inuyasha & Ayame

They had been walking in silence for about ten minutes now and Ayame just couldn't take it anymore. Finally, she broke it.

"Hey.. Inuyasha?" she said slowly.

"Yeah, what?" he said a bit harsher than he meant to.

"…. I was just gonna ask how you and your pack were doing… you didn't have to get a case of the ass with me.." she mumbled the last part, but the young dog-demon caught it and regretted speaking to her in such a way.

'Wait.. I regret it? I barely know her! Besides she would just be a friend anyways… maybe a friend..'

"We're so close to Naraku, I can feel it. But every time we think we're one step ahead of him, he disappears without a trace. And it's really starting to piss me off! So how you holding up, Miss Wolf Queen?" he said with an emphasis on 'queen'.

"Huh? Well as for me, I was finally able to convince the elders that in order for me to grow stronger, I need to live through certain experiences OUTSIDE of the clan. They agreed and I've been out on my own for about two years now. I recently returned to hear about the death of my grandfather.." she felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyes, but refused to let them fall, especially while in front of Inuyasha.

They finally made I to the steam and after about a minute of 'Who's the Better Fisher', they caught over ten fish and headed back for their campsite.

After everyone ate, they settled down for the night. Sango snuggled with Kilala in her larger form. Miroku sat upright, leaning against a tree. Koga also sat against a tree, holding Kagome and Shippou in his lap. The only one who could not succumb to the sensation of slumber was.. Inuyasha. He sat perched in a high branch watching the moon. Ayame was fully awake herself so she thought of letting time pass by, by talking to him.

Inuyasha wasn't the least bit startled when Ayame jumped high up in the branch next to him, for he smelled her approaching. They sat in a long comfortable silence that is until Inuyasha broke it.

"So you think you'll align the tribes in time?" Ayame's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you?... I knew I heard someone listening.." she said allowing her lips to curl into a smirk.

"I was just curious as to why you would mention it to the runt and not everyone else." He said cracking an eye open.

"One: Shippou asked me directly and therefore I answered him directly. Two: Kagome said I'm here to catch up with you guys, not rush into politics." There was a pause before she spoke again. "As much as I want to respect her wishes, I'm afraid I have a limited time before we WILL have to negotiate this."

Inuyasha only nodded his head. "You should probably get some sleep then." He said finally looking at her. Ayame nodded back as a way for saying 'Goodnight' and jumped onto a lower branch, making herself comfortable. After a few minutes, she was in a deep slumber, which left the hanyou alone with his thoughts for the rest of the night.

FINALLY! THE JUICY STUFF STARTS POURIN IN! ILY! PLZREVIEW ND TELL ME WAT YOU THINK!


End file.
